


[KC]果实收获季

by xdcokecola



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdcokecola/pseuds/xdcokecola
Summary: 警告：NC-17、PWP、果农卡X穷苦少年罗





	[KC]果实收获季

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：NC-17、PWP、果农卡X穷苦少年罗

“咕咚——”克里斯蒂安亚诺咽了一口口水，目不转睛地盯着前方一大片的果树，厚实的橄榄绿硬叶，橘红的发亮的果实一簇簇地堆在枝头，压弯了枝桠，即便离果园还有段距离，那股清香的味道就已经钻入他的鼻子，搔动着他摇摇欲坠的道德感。

我就看看。克里斯告诉自己，然后走进了果园，这里并没有设围墙，行人能够随意的进去。克里斯又咽了一口口水，摸上了垂在他头边的橘子。我就摸一摸。手指一触到果皮，果实就已经掉进了他手里，手掌透过薄薄的果皮感受到内里非沛的汁水，咕隆——，克里斯已经可以想象出果肉甘甜的滋味了。他盯了一会手上色泽鲜亮的果子，先感谢了一下上帝，再默默地对果园主人说了声抱歉，飞速剥开了皮咬了下去。

我只吃一个。这次克里斯下定了决心。片刻后他仰靠在果树上，身边一堆翻着白肚皮的橘子皮，他手指间还捏着一个，正被他不断戳弄着。来收橘子的卡卡过来时就看见这一幕：在橘红色的夕阳下，金红发色的克里斯扔着他的橘子，打了个饱嗝，抬腿一踢，那颗被上帝眷顾过的橘子就打着弧线飞出去，咕噜滚到了卡卡脚边。

克里斯的动作僵住了，缓慢地转过身子，不敢直视果园主人的脸。他现在只希望对方不认识自己了，这样凭借他的速度就可以生吃对方，然后跑掉，他踮起脚，脚尖蓄力，等着果园主人注意力减轻的那一刻。

“克里斯。”对方轻描淡写的喊出了他的名字，让克里斯迈出去的腿又缩了回去。

“不不不，你认错人了，我是罗纳尔多，不是克里斯。”克里斯疯狂摆手，心里陷入绝望，为什么果园主人会认识他，他只是个偷吃他家水果的无名小辈啊！

卡卡好笑地看着对方侧着身体，一副打算随时逃跑的架势，特别是被认出来之后的惊讶、害怕又羞愧的小表情，让他忍不住想更恶劣一点。

“克里斯蒂安亚诺·罗纳尔多，多洛雷斯的小儿子，对吧。顺便一提，在你蹲在那颗歪脖子树上看着我家橘子的时候，我就发现你了，然后我把你偷摘我家水果的事告诉了多洛雷斯女士，她说你随我处置了。”

“你！你乱说！那个时候我还没有摘！你这是污蔑!”

“哦？有区别吗？你的确摘了呀。”

“......”无法反驳的克里斯气得脸通红，当然还有一半是羞耻。第一次偷摘水果就被主人发现了，而且对方从一开始就预料到了他会去摘。但是这有什么办法呢，吃人嘴短。克里斯很有骨气地想请求主人放过自己。

“走吧。”温热的呼吸吐在耳边，克里斯一跳几米高，摸着自己红了的耳垂对走在前面的人嚷嚷：“去哪？下次不要贴那么近..欸？.”

果园主人转过头来，黑色的额发梳了上去，恰倒好处的温柔的笑容，不过分亲近也不疏离，这些都要归功于他柔软清亮的眼神，卡卡见对方呆了，笑容又扩大了一分。

“跟我走。多洛雷斯阿姨可是把你交给了我哦。”他直接牵住了克里斯，握着他的手腕，向园子深处走过去。

越往里走，果树的种类越多，有些克里斯甚至没见过，光是看着它们的花骨朵，就让他忍不住又分泌了一些口水。 原来外面的那些橘树不过是一些装饰，克里斯懊恼自己被几颗橘子就吸引了全部心神，导致现在自己陷入如此尴尬的境地，希望主人不会怪他。克里斯边想边偷偷瞥了卡卡一眼，被后者抓了个正着。

卡卡好笑地看着少年人像受惊的兔子一样偏过头，他有那么可怕吗？卡卡有些苦恼地想，自己是不是真的把人吓到了，于是他咳了一声，把本就温柔的声音放得更加轻柔：“不用怕，我很温柔的。”克里斯的反应更加强烈，直接往后蹦了一步，连耳尖都红了透。

卡卡简直想扶额叹息了，难道那些夸他英俊有魅力的人们都是骗他的吗？一向受到爱慕眼神关照的卡卡此刻迷茫了，完全忽略了自己说出的话多么的有歧义。

好吧，也许并没有。

卡卡把满脸通红的克里斯蒂安亚诺压倒在松软的小床上，手指抚过他滚烫的小脸。

“你干嘛！”被炽热的眼神盯着的克里斯恶声恶气的吼了一声，像极了伪装凶恶的炸毛小猫。

“找你赔偿呀，你吃了我那么多的果子，你不觉得你应该补偿我吗？”卡卡的嘴角挂着温和的笑，说出来的话却让克里斯想揍他一顿。

“那我赔钱给你。”克里斯说这话的时候是心虚的，他并没有钱，如果有的话，他也不用来偷摘卡卡家的橘子了。

“哦，这是我为我爱人种的，无价之宝。”

克里斯惊讶地瞪大了双眼，他的双手都被卡卡抓住，牢牢地按在身下的床上。“你上面又没有写！”他焦急得快要哭出来，男人的腿梗在他的腿间，隔着牛仔裤缓慢得磨蹭着他的阴茎。

卡卡好心情的解释了一番，“我想给他一个惊喜。”感觉身下的人因为震惊身体抖动了一下，卡卡附身亲吻上对方早已熟红的耳垂，含在嘴里用舌尖濡湿舔咬。

“嗯...啊..放开，你在说什么胡话!”克里斯往旁边偏过头，暴露出自己柔嫩的脖颈，又遭到了男人的舔咬。 

“我没有乱说，你吃了我给我的恋人种的橘子，就是我的人了，以后我所有的水果都给你吃。” 

“唔！”没有再给克里斯反驳的机会，卡卡直接吻上了那双让他朝思暮想的总是泛着晶莹的光泽的嘴唇，和他想象中的一样甜美、柔软，双唇接触的感觉美好得让他后悔为什么没有早一点这么做。

卡卡第一次看见克里斯蒂安亚诺的时候是在大街上，穿着脏兮兮的宽松裤子的克里斯正把一只足球踩在脚下，炫技一般的来了一个花活，华丽得缭乱了行人的眼睛，这其中不包括卡卡，但饶是这样，卡卡仍不由得为少年精湛的脚法喝彩，尽管这个时候他已经决定放弃足球了。足球就是他的生命，他曾经没法想如果不踢球，他能干嘛，但他不得不放弃，他要撑起整个家。

他注视着少年一路踢着球跑远，缓慢地走回了自己的家，在这段艰难的时期里，仿佛苍老了十岁的母亲迎接了他，摸了摸他的头，她叹息般的说了一句。

“回来了就好，家里还有点小生意，你可以学着去做。”

他成了果园的主人，除了每天学习育苗、栽种、嫁接的技术之外，他最经常做的事情就是看着那个叫克里斯的少年踢球，足球在他的脚下好像有了生命一样，哪怕已经不再踢了，每次卡卡看着克里斯踢球，都能感受到那股在草地上奔跑的激情和力量，与身在球场上时别无二致。而越是了解克里斯，卡卡越是无法阻止自己深陷下去，为他的热情和烈火一样的朝气，太阳神之子一样夺目的面容和充满力量和美感的肉体，最要命的是克里斯的笑容，亮得几乎要灼伤人的眼睛，耀眼得胜过阳光。

“我一直在等你来。”卡卡离开克里斯的嘴唇，亲了一口他的下巴，接着滑过喉结，吻上柔韧饱满的胸膛，微微一啜，卡卡就把小小的乳头含进嘴里，连深粉色的乳晕都没有放过，一并用唇舌顶礼膜拜。

濡湿粗糙的舌苔在敏感的乳头上舔动的感觉如此的鲜明，特别是那颗毛绒绒的脑袋还在自己的胸膛上擦来擦去，克里斯发出连自己都觉得羞耻的喘息声，被扣得严严实实得手腕完全无法动弹，手指无力的曲起。

“放..放开！”克里斯挺起胸膛，看上去就像是自己在追逐快感一样，把受到冷落的右胸送到了卡卡的嘴边，面对美食毫不嘴软的卡卡当即移动脑袋，用鼻尖拱了一下挺立的乳头，整个把脸埋进了克里斯的胸肌里。

“你在干什么！”克里斯羞得连脖子都红，他怎么会想到卡卡竟然做出这么一个动作，简直是无耻！

 

“我在埋胸呀，克里斯的胸肌锻炼得很好喔，看起来就很好揉...实在是非常抱歉，我完全忍不住。”

这个冠冕堂皇的变态。克里斯表示他说的话，自己一个标点符号都不会信。

“好了，乖乖的。”卡卡说完，放开了被自己钳制住的克里斯，从自己的裤子里摸出一管润滑剂。

“你死定了，啊！”克里斯阴森森的话还说话，就被人扯了裤子，连同内裤一起被扯下来的那种，以后他再也不穿宽松的短裤了！

紧接着，双腿被男人折起，膝盖顶着胸膛，一个开放又淫荡的姿势，照例被男人压制得动弹不得。不仅如此，克里斯被迫看着男人在自己的手指上挤上大量的润滑剂，修长又白皙的手指被裹在那些油亮的液体里，隐含的淫秽的意思让克里斯颤抖不已，特别是当卡卡的手离自己的下体越来越近，该死的！白痴都知道他想干什么。

“呜！”哪怕看起来再细嫩，男人的手始终时坚硬的，从来没有人探访过的密穴紧紧地绞住卡卡的手指，几乎要把他夹断，没有其他办法，卡卡装出一副凶神恶煞的样子。

“再不放松的话，我就把橘子塞进去。”

 

“你！”一根手指就已经快痛死他了，克里斯实在没法想象一颗颗圆润的拳头大的橘子怎么可以塞进里面，他会死掉的。但让他放松，还是杀了他来得痛快些！

“乖。”卡卡安抚得亲了克里斯一口，手指上的挤压力骤然减轻了不少，克里斯还是一副愤愤不平的样子，可惜的是颧骨处的红霞为他增添了不少的可爱，更让他的愤怒看起来像是害羞一般。

加入了一根手指，两根手指在克里斯的体内以模仿剪刀的动作运动着，摩擦过敏感的内壁，克里斯不断的发出细小得像是猫咪叫春的呻吟，汗水从刘海滑落，卡卡紧紧咬着牙，阴茎在裤裆里紧的发疼。但是这还不够，卡卡看着克里斯扬起脖颈，因被戳刺到前列腺而发出尖叫，眼神火热的咽下了一口唾沫，再度小心的加入了一根手指。

克里斯扭动着细韧的腰肢，像条蛇一样，看上去简直是力量与柔若无骨的矛盾的结合，卡卡只觉得自己快要死掉，如果他不能马上进入克里斯，他一定会爆炸而亡，被欲望烧得粉碎。

“快..快进来！你还..磨蹭什么..?”克里斯勉强得半睁开眼睛，水光潋滟的茶棕色眼睛里全是催促。

上帝啊，请让我下地狱。卡卡眼前一个恍惚，全是蜜色的、闪着光芒的肉体，他解自己裤子的时候手抖了两次，最后才急急忙忙的脱干净，那根忍耐已久的前端满是粘液的阴茎迫不及待地就跳了出来，和克里斯的屁股亲密的打了一个招呼。

插进去的一瞬间，好像有千万张嘴在吮吸自己，紧致的吸力和挤压四面八方的黏上最敏感的阴茎，卡卡抖了一下，差点秒射。

“不要夹这么紧。”尴尬的卡卡一巴掌拍上克里斯的屁股，引起后者不满的哼哼。

“这又不是我能控制的，是你不行吧。”两条青筋在卡卡额头上绽开，一向成熟稳重的他好像又回到了刚成年的时候，冒失而且经受不起刺激。

“你会知道我到底行不行的。”话音刚落，卡卡甚至没有给克里斯反应的时间，就抓着他的胯部，凶狠的操干起来。把柔软的内里操得更加熟软，湿哒哒得裹在他的肉棒上，然后再次被操开，仿佛没有尽头。

“呜啊啊啊！停..!轻...轻一点呜！”克里斯带着哭腔的软糯的声音几乎是喘出来的，被操的一抖一抖的身体满是红潮，看上去就像熟透了的石榴的果实，漂亮得惊人。被带自穴口的润滑剂早已被磨成白沫，混着体液一起被卡卡粗大的阴茎带进带出，有些流下来，沾湿了床单。

克里斯早就被快感击碎的七零八落，脑子里一片浆糊，只有被阴茎操干的酥麻感是他唯一能感受到的，他听不清自己在喊什么，卡卡每干一下他的前列腺，他就尖叫一次。他听见卡卡叫他“克里斯”，用的是一种甜蜜的语气，真是奇怪，他不认为卡卡认识他。至于他自己，的确是认识卡卡的。他见过卡卡踢球，踢得那么好，他以为他们可以一起踢球的。

在高潮的时候，克里斯奇异地想到了他看卡卡踢球的时候，伴随着液体的迸发，他看到卡卡闭上眼睛，高高仰起的脖子和滚动的喉结。

连射精都这么帅，克里斯在心里想，下一秒肠道里就被灌满了刚刚被他夸的人的精液，略带凉意的精液径直射进体内的最深处可不是一个好感受，克里斯调动自己最后的力量，踹了一跤毫无防备的卡卡。

“拔出去。”他说得毫无气势，卡卡傻笑着露出一口大白牙，把自己暂时软下来的阴茎抽了出来。

克里斯面色怪异得被卡卡搂紧怀里，差点就要咬起自己的指甲来，最后他还是没忍住，戳了一下卡卡的胸膛。

“喂，你以后还踢球吗？”

“你..怎么知道？！”

克里斯一脸“那当然，我是谁”的表情，把惊诧的卡卡逗笑了，他现在不怕回忆从前了，把人塞回自己的怀里，亲了一口近在咫尺的可爱发旋。

“踢，我要和你一起踢球。”卡卡没在追问为什么克里斯会知道他以前踢球这件事，就像他没有奇怪为什么克里斯没有挣脱他的手一样，此时此刻，有一件更为重要的事。

“克里斯，我们继续吧~”

“滚！”挣扎无效的克里斯再一次被扑倒了，早知道会这样他一定不吃那些橘子！

而终于收获了的果农卡卡却是十分得意的笑了，下次种更多的橘子，克里斯喜欢吃！他这么想，亲吻上克里斯的嘴唇，对于他来说，这比所有的水果都甜美。

END


End file.
